headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Simon
| image = File:Adam Simon.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | roles = ; | place of birth = Chicago, Illinois | gender = | year of birth = February 6th, 1962 | year of death = | first appearance = Brain Dead (1990) }} Adam Simon is an American film director, producer and screenwriter born in Chicago, Illinois on February 6th, 1962. Adam's first work in the horror genre was the 1990 film Brain Dead, which he directed and co-wrote along with screenwriter Charles Beaumont. Braind Dead focused on a neurosurgeon named Rex Martin whose expertise is called upon to examine the mind of a paranoid lunatic named John Halsey - a former mathematician who had been remanded to the care of a mental asylum. Simon paid homage to gothic horror author H.P. Lovecraft with a passing reference to Miskatonic University - a fictional setting that has appeared in numerous Lovecraft works. In the early 1990s, moviedom was abuzz with news of Steven Spielberg's epic dinosaur adventure film, Jurassic Park and many b-list filmmakers were quick to cash in on what was sure to become a summer blockbuster. Adam Simon and co-director Darren Moloney preempted the dinosaur craze with their own nature-run-amok film venture Carnosaur, which was based on a novel written by John Brosnan. Carnosaur premiered on May 23rd, 1993, three weeks before the official premiere of Jurassic Park. The Tyrannosaurus Rex effects used in the film were achieved by means of a miniature remote-controlled puppet, a man in a suit, and a full-sized, 16-foot-tall robot. However, only a handful of shots involved the full-size robot, which had too narrow a range of movements to be convincing. The man in the suit proved equally cumbersome and was scrapped. Thus, most F/X shots were accomplished with the remote-control miniature and even some hand puppets. In 2001, Adam Simon co-wrote the screenplay for the movie Bones with Fright Night scribe Tim Metcalfe. Bones starred famed rapper/actor Snoop Dogg as Jimmy Bones, a self-appointed urban protector who was murdered by a corrupt police officer in the 1970s and whose spirit has risen from the grave seeking revenge upon those who killed him. Adam Simon collaborated with Tim Metcalfe once again in 2009 in another ghostly drama, The Haunting in Connecticut, which starred future Freddy Krueger survivor Kyle Gallner as the victim of ghostly shenanigans. The film was directed by Peter Cornwell and also starred Candyman screamer Virginia Madsen and Prophecy star Elias Koteas. Adam Simon's treatment for the film was based on a Discovery Channel documentary entitled A Haunting in Connecticut, which was loosely based on the real life stories of Al and Carmen Snedeker who lived in a reportedly haunted former funeral parlor in Southington, Connecticut. Body of work Film Notes & Trivia * Adam Simon also wrote and directed The American Nightmare, a 2000 documenatary celebrating "films from Horror's Golden Age of Fright". * Made a cameo appearance as a priest in the 1991 film The Unborn. External Links * * * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:1962 births